A Night to Hopefully Remember
by Inita
Summary: Post-Black Knight. Sonic, having forgotten yet another date with Amy, decides to make up for said date by taking her out again. The problem is, his partner is popping all these questions that the blue blur doesn't feel comfortable with answering. Sonamy.


**A/N****: **_A Sonamy one shot requested by __**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo **__via PM. I tried to put in as much Sonamy as I could, but some Sonic/Tails friendship snuck its way in :/ Hope you don't mind._

_Takes place after __**Sonic and the Black Knight**__._

_Forgive OOCness; I have not written for this archive in months._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog._

/

All he had to do was run as fast as he possibly could away from her and that blasted hammer... well, he _was_ Sonic, but at the same time, Amy could run pretty fast as well with anger and upset alongside her. Basically, this just turned into an adrenaline rush and when the pink hedgehog was bent on getting something she wanted (let it be a talk or just a mere object), she wouldn't drop until she got it. It was... infuriating to say the least, but Sonic wasn't complaining; especially not while he was working his legs to the quick. He had two decisions here: Keep on running, or just turn around and try to calm her down. Unfortunately, he hadn't had the chance to decide when the previous event flashed before his eyes, almost steering him to a halt.

/

_Sonic, having just returned from the book of medieval times, hadn't had the chance to move from the desk to his front door when loud banging was heard from the other end. Either way, he _was_ going to answer the door, but when the feminine voice shrieked, "SONIC! ! OPEN UP! ! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! !", he sped over and yanked open the entrance (and the way to freedom). He backed away at the sight of an extremely, enraged Amy, who was dressed up in a long, white-sleeved undershirt and a red wrap-up dress with a 'rose' adorning the hip overtop said shirt. It took him a while to get her to finally __**sit down**__ (well, __**stand**__ with arms folded whilst leaning against the wall) and listen to his side, but it all worked out in the end… sorta._

"_...So yeah, that's what happened. To think I was called in to be part of the Tale of King Arthur... But I gotta tell ya, it was no picnic." The cocky grin on his face fell when he saw the girl's displeased look._

"_Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, the last word hanging threateningly over his head. For emphasis, she tapped her foot against the ground and her lips had formed a straight line._

_The blue hedgehog pulled at one of the quills in the back of his head. "What, all the action? All the excitement down to the wire?"_

_She turned her head away stubbornly, "Hmph."_

_He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her reaction and managed to do so by just a fraction. "But man! Who'd have thought I was the real King Arthur?" The smirk appeared on his face again, "Heh."_

_Amy threw her arms out to her sides, disbelief clearly visible in her eyes. "That's the_ lamest_ excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!"_

_Sonic waved his hands frantically before his face. "No, no! It's true, I tell ya!" He gapped when she pulled out that trademark hammer of hers. "Yikes! No Amy, wait! Put down that hammer!" Without giving her a chance to do so, he swerved and darted in the other direction, papers and other junk caught up in tight zephyrs as he zoomed by._

"_Hey! You get back here, Sonic! SONIC! ! !" she shrieked, chancing him about the house with hammer hoisted over shoulder._

/

She had swung her hammer this way and that, destroying nearly everything that it collided into. The blue blur would get out of her grasp by _that much_. It was only when he came to a near-dead end when he decided to turn around and calm her down... yeah, right. Hands held up a few inches in front of his face (a defensive sign), he (sort of) stuttered, "W-Wait! ! Amy, l-let me explain! !" When the pink storm just neared her destination, Sonic debated whether he should just try to run again, or get down on his knees and plead with her to listen. He chose neither. "I-I'll make it up to you, trust me!" The hammer was lowered, but the distrusting look and disbelief were still vivid in her eyes. "No, I mean it! I'll..." _Oh great... Did he really have to...? Perhaps this _was _the only way out. _"...take you on a date..."

Amy narrowed her eyes, but dropped the 'gesture'. "How do I know you'll really show up this time, huh? Because last time I checked, Sonic the Hedgehog, you had a notorious habit of _never showing up_! !"

He let out a sigh, trying to relax and look 'cool' or whatever it was he did under these situations. "I'll tell you what, Amy: I'll run by your house tomorrow night, how's that sound? Don't come looking for me." The last sentence came out a bit harsh, but he discarded this and waited for the hit.

"You... mean it?" (The hammer was gone and absentmindedly, Sonic wondered where she always hid that bloody mallet.) When she received a nod of the head as response, she folded her arms. "Fine, but you better show up! Or else, I'm not going easy on you next time!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked to the front door; this action was soon accompanied by a slam that shook the whole house. So when she was finally out in the streets, Sonic let out a breath of relief, fighting against the urge to fall to knees. He's angered Amy before, but the only time he promised her a date and forgot was when Dark Gaia was defeated... And the results of this were _not _pretty.

Great. So he had a date with Amy.

...What was he going to do with her?

/

After talking with Tails about the matter, the latter had suggested setting up the date at a restaurant in Spagonia. According to the people around the world, it _was _the best place for a night out or a date. Sonic's response went a little something like this: "You're kidding me, right, Tails? Spagonia is a continent over! No, I'm not going to go that far just for_ one night_! What do you mean it'll pay off in the end? When Amy was in Spagonia she loved it? Well why didn't she just get something to eat while she was there? _What_?"

The twin-tailed fox rolled his eyes, tossing the hedgehog a fancier set of gloves. "Just put these on and we'll stop by Amy's house to pick her up. From there, I'll take you guys to Spagonia and return with the Tornado 1 in an... hour sound alright to you?" When the blue blur opened his mouth, protest already on the tip of his tongue, Tails frowned. "Or you can just disappoint her like last time and take another head injury. As much as I'd like to Sonic, I can't keep hiding you in my workshop forever," A sour taste erupted in the corners of his mouth. "Last time she was here and you were hiding, she destroyed a lot of machines that were important parts for some of my inventions."

Sonic feigned hurt. "You'd choose your machines over me? Aw, Tails! What's it come to, bro?"

The latter gave his friend a look. "You know I'd never do that, Sonic. But you can't keep hiding from Amy forever; you're going to have to stand up and ask her out and today just happens to be that day." He lifted up his wrist, checking the time on his watch. "Amy will get angry if we keep her waiting any longer. I'll wait for you outside, okay Sonic?" This said, he turned and ran out to the workshop's garage.

/

If it there was one thing Sonic couldn't stand, it was waiting. Amy had decided to blow off last-minute dressing and preparing just as he arrived. Perhaps this was her way of getting back at Sonic for 'forgetting' their date and providing the 'lamest excuse ever'. He didn't say anything though and he was at a loss for words when she _finally _emerged from the depths of her house, clad in a pink and white dress. While the top part of said attire was a rose-pink with a collar devoid of color, the skirt was pure white and reached down to her feet, covering her flats from sight. She still kept that plain red headband to prevent the bangs from veiling her face. The blue blur didn't know whether to categorize her as 'over-formal' or just downright beautiful... He mentally slapped himself for thinking the last one.

An eyebrow was raised at the Tornado 1 and she gave Sonic a perplexed look. "Where are we going?"

He gave the vessel a slightly irritated look. "You'll see..."

/

"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, sitting down at one of the tables. She always loved Spagonia – it was such a romantic place for a date. Sonic had (surprisingly) good taste... Of course, she did say this to him aloud and he merely stuttered, asking what she wanted to eat. Much to her dismay, she only had an hour to spend with him before Tails swung by with the Tornado 1 to pick them up. Nonetheless, the details of the meal-part of said date weren't that necessary to go over; Amy did most of the talking, asking how he was every now and then. Sonic didn't have much to say and she started to wonder if this was a bad idea... However, this feeling disappeared when the pink hedgehog decided to pop another question on him.

"Hey, Sonic," She started, twirling her fork around the pasta she had ordered.

"Hmm?" He muttered, doing quite the same. However, in contrast to her, he stuffed a forkful into his mouth, hastily wiping away the sauce. What came out of his mouth next were muffled words, but they sounded like, "Sorry about that..."

Amy narrowed her eyes just slightly. "It's fine. What do you think about us? You know, as a... pair?"

He choked on his next mouthful, but was able to recover before Amy could react. "As a _what_? Gee, Amy... Uh..." He averted his gaze to another couple at a nearby table. "Do you have to ask?"

She blinked a few times before responding verbally, "Well, I'd like to know. I mean, you did ask me out and all, so does that mean you like me too?"

"Uh..." _I only did it because you were upset and..._ Why _did_ he ask anyway? It was (no, it _has to be) _just to prevent her from whacking him upside the head with that mallet the size of a computer monitor. There's another explanation here, but it eludes him. "Amy, the thing is..." He was saved from answering by the waiter, who arrived to see and ask how they were doing. Sonic mentally breathed a sigh of relief, but a glance at Amy told him that she was _not_ happy with the waiter's timing to show up.

_She's going to ask later... Better prepare an answer_.

The thing was this: Sonic _did_ like her... but was it in that way, or not?

/

Tails had arrived an hour later, just as planned. From there, he asked if Sonic needed a ride home, but the blue blur shook his head, grinning with that trademark thumbs up. He told his friend that he _did_ have something planned for Amy, but it wasn't anything to make a huge fuss about. Tails nodded, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. With everything said and done, Amy and Sonic out of the seats, he started the engine back up and took off, heading back to the workshop most likely.

The short distance between the sidewalk to the doorstep was short, but to Sonic, it seemed long. Again, he was juggling two options: Just say 'Yeah Ames, good night!' or something else... He wasn't sure if he was going to stay true to what he said to Tails, but whatever, right?

So when Amy was on said doorstep, she placed a hand on the knob and turned to him, smiling. "I had a great time, Sonic. I don't know if you did, but I really enjoyed it. And if it's not too much of a problem, I'd like to have a night like this with you again in the future."

The grin appeared on his face again. "Well, who knows, Amy. Maybe it'll happen, maybe not."

Her smile faded and thinly veiled disappointment appeared in her eyes. She nodded solemnly, turned, and she suddenly felt his lips on her cheek. Amy, despite wanting to turn and move the kiss to her lips, stood motionless, not daring to ruin this moment. Though said 'peck on the cheek' lasted for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity for the pink hedgehog. She mentally wailed when he pulled away, but nonetheless, she brought a hand to her cheek, placing it where Sonic had just kissed her. She faced him, face heated up.

"I'll think about it..." Sonic turned and walked down the pathway. He halted, turned and added one more word, "Ames." With that, he smirked and sped off into the night.

But of course, the blue blur had missed out on the genuine smile that appeared on Amy's face.

/

**A/N****: **_And that's all. I have to admit: I said I was never going to write for Sonic again due to particular reasons (I'm probably still __**not**__ going to unless someone requests), but this put me in a better mood; lately I've been dealing with flamers in another archive, but this may have brought back my inspiration ^^ Thanks __**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo**__ ;) By the way, I hope you liked this one shot :)_

_The first dress Amy wears in this is based off the dress in Sonic X episode 14 of season 1._

_The second dress is the one from Sonic X episode 65 of season 3._

_I think that's about it... Any requests, complaints, or if you just have a question, contact this account: __**fallen wings01**__._

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
